


A reason to fight

by kearzdhyn (RobynWatson)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Physical Abuse, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 05:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobynWatson/pseuds/kearzdhyn
Summary: Dean acting strange lately and Cas wants to know why----------------------------------------------In one of my Destiel FB Groups, there is the "Destiel Song Drabble challenge".Even though i don't participate this challenge, i was allowed to use this idea, to hear a song and write something that comes to my mind in 10 Minutes.So please, hear this song: Disturbed - A reason to fight --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2axiYQYJMUUThank you!My beta: @Jaliee_Holmes





	A reason to fight

Dean had changed. He was drunk every day. Cas couldn’t tell why, but something must had happened. The question was what. 

After a long day of work, Cas came home. „Dean?“ he asked, but received no answer. He put his jacket over a chair and walked into the kitchen.  
The amount of beer cans and vodka bottles was overwhelming. „Dean?“ he asked again.  
Castiel could hear a groan from the bathroom. He quickly headed to the bathroom door and knocked. 

„Dean?“ Once again receiving no answer, he opened the door.

Dean was sitting in the bathtub, fully clothed and hot water pouring on him. The smell of vomit and alcohol was in the air. It was disgusting and Cas opened a window.

„Dean?“ he asked again, walking over to the tub and turning the water off. 

Dean looked at him, sad and empty. „I...“ he began.

Cas kneeled before the tub. „Dean, what happened? You know...you have been acting strange for the last couple weeks and its scares me...you are drinking.... a lot and... use drugs....“

Dean’s chin shivers and he turns his face away, a single tear falling from his eye. „I can't, “ Dean whispers and Cas carefully took Dean’s hand.

„Whatever happened, I’m here for you, you know that, right? Whenever you want to talk to me... I'm here for you.“ he said. „You know... there is still a reason to fight.“ he said carefully and Dean snorts. 

Cas looks sad. „I will be your reason to fight.“ he whispered.


End file.
